


Kokoronashi

by Raiyakun



Series: Pierrot & Kokoronashi [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Video, Fan Animatic, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/pseuds/Raiyakun
Summary: (Companion animatic toPierrot)「Say, if everything was thrown away,Will living with a smile be easier?」A struggle of conveying feelings.





	Kokoronashi

**Author's Note:**

> Companion animatic to [Pierrot.](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/40805744)
> 
> * _Kokoronashi_ , depending on the kanji, can mean "somewhat"/"somehow," "a lack of judgement," or "without a heart." ([source](https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/%E5%BF%83%E5%81%9A%E3%81%97_\(Kokoronashi\)#cite_note-0))
> 
> I hope you like it, thank you! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8l6K5-URQxM)

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> ♦️ Original music: Chouchou-P  
> ♦️ Acoustic arrange: skyry13  
> ♦️ Vocal cover: Hikaru  
> ♦️ Mix: Dariuski  
> ♦️ English translation: OccasionalSubs


End file.
